


Problems with the Neighbors

by spaceyquill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/pseuds/spaceyquill
Summary: Ahsoka visits Obi-Wan for the first time on Tatooine and gets wrapped up in a sudden scheme against the local Jawas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



The worst thing about Tatooine was the glare, Ahsoka realized as she shielded her eyes from the twin suns in the sky and the sand below that shone like a mirror. It'd been years since she was here, and all the unpleasant memories she'd pushed into the recesses of her mind came flooding back, bright as her surroundings. Ahsoka descended the landing ramp of her ship, wincing.

The dome of a hut sat not too far from her parked ship, overlooking a yard about ten feet deep, dug out of the sand in the normal architectural style of Tatooine.

“Hello?” she called as she approached. “Ben Kenobi?”

She wouldn’t ever admit it, but his alias had her rolling her eyes the first time she heard it. Not that Ahsoka could criticize when the alias she used after the war was Ashla. But she’d dropped than almost a decade ago.

A figure ducked out of the hut, tan clothes indistinguishable from the sand as Ahsoka pushed forward.

“Who’s there?” asked a voice that Ahsoka hadn’t expected to ever hear again.

The glare faded once she reached the shadow of the hut, and there stood the Jedi Master she knew all those years ago, wearing more lines in his face and gray in his beard. The spark of surprised recognition in his eyes was all Ahsoka needed to launch into a hug.

“A-Ahsoka? Is it really…? How did you find me?” His words skittered up the lek that muffled them.

She pulled back, smiling. “Bail told me your general location, and I spent the last week here pinpointing where you lived.” The last time she’d seen Obi-Wan, she certainly hadn’t stood eye level with him. Somehow, she hadn’t expected a decade apart to change them this much. “It’s good to see you again, Master.”

Obi-Wan waved her inside the hut. “None of that. I’m just Ben now. What brings you to Tatooine?”

Ahsoka ducked into the hut to find he still leaned toward the Jedi way of minimalism. There was scarce furniture and even scarcer belongings, but everything had scuff marks of being well used. It was still a better house than anything Ahsoka lived in over the years. “Do I need a reason to come see an old friend?”

She took a seat at the rough table while Obi-Wan carried over a jug and two mismatching cups.

“Usually, people don’t invest this much trouble tracking down old friends just to chat,” he said, pouring her a glass of blue milk. He sat down across from her and casually drank his own portion even when Ahsoka reached out to rest her hand on his.

“We’ve been through a lot together,” she reminded him. “I’d say we’ve transcended the parameters of regular friendship, and crossing half the galaxy isn’t much trouble at all.” 

Ahsoka straightened at the sudden low rumble groaning outside. Obi-Wan must’ve noticed it, too—and that was another unpleasant aspect of Tatooine, how the sand muted sounds enough that her montrals weren’t any sharper than human ears. 

Obi-Wan retreated to the front archway and squinted into the brightness. “ _Confounded_ —” 

Ahsoka already had one hand on a lightsaber when Obi-Wan returned to the table. “Well, since you’re here, mind doing me a favor, More-than-a-friend?”

She arched a white brow marking, leaning back ever so slightly.

“I have a Jawa problem,” he elaborated.

“What’s a Jawa?”

While Obi-Wan hurried about grabbing cloaks and scarves, he told the story of how a band of local Jawas—“Terrible vermin, they pocket everything they can get their hands on, _especially_ things bolted to the floor because they expect them to be more valuable”—witnessed him using the Force. They called him a mystic afterwards and wanted him to join their clan, as they needed power like his to confront the roving Tusken Raiders and rival Jawa clans encroaching on their territory.

“And for the past month the clan-chief has been offering his daughter in marriage if I help them,” Obi-Wan said as he slid a cloak over Ahsoka’s arms. It almost looked like one of his Jedi robes he only had the capacity to lose except for the designs along the seams in repetitive geometric shapes.

“I don’t want to scare them off because they are a valuable source of trade, and for as infuriating as they are, they know the local gossip—which is rather helpful.” He tossed a red scarf over her montrals before grabbing a cloak for himself. “I just require that they stop visiting so often as I don’t need them prompting any unwanted attention."

Ahsoka stood outside with Obi-Wan as a massive sandcrawler neared, a sharp, rolling mountain.

“And you want them to assume you’re already taken so they stop hassling you?” she guessed as she wrapped her scarf around both montrals and then down her front lekku. Hardly practical, but much more decorative than before.

“It’s worth a shot. After all, you’re here anyway,” he said. His arm reached around to hold her with unexpected ease, a picture of matrimony. “Why exactly _are_ you here, Ahsoka?”

The sandcrawler halted not too far away from her personal transport ship.

“I’m… here on behalf of the rebellion,” she said with the smallest wince.

Obi-Wan didn’t react in any of the ways Bail speculated he might, but then again, his expressions were limited when his face was already scrunched from the glare. “Then you came a great way to be disappointed, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, come on,” she said, nudging him. “You owe your wife a favor.”

“You’re not my—”

“Then your Jawa bride has no competition and I’ll wish you two a happy life together.”

Obi-Wan sighed. The sandcrawler’s ramp lowered as slowly as the vehicle itself had moved.

“So,” Ahsoka continued, wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan with a smile, “I think you at least owe me twenty minutes of your time to talk about the rebellion. After all, I _did_ just fly all this way to marry you.”

With years of first-hand experience watching Anakin bothering Obi-Wan, Ahsoka waited for that wearied acquiescence of his that usually accompanied a roll of his eyes.

What she got was a smirk and a humored, “As you wish, my dear.” Obi-Wan pointed to the procession of Jawas descending the ramp. “Let’s introduce you to the neighbors.”

Ahsoka took in the creatures in similar brown hoods, shuffling in a gaggle toward them. “They’re _tiny_!”

“Don’t be deceived by their size.”

“They’re _so_ tiny! You could tip them over with a sneeze! You really needed help with this?” Ahsoka giggled.

“Have a little discretion, I beg you,” Obi-Wan intoned close to her montrals. The Jawa’s conversations, short and excited, could just be heard as they neared, and most of their glowing eyes were very obviously pointed in Ahsoka’s direction.

“Of course, love. Anything for my husband.” And with a sly smirk from her that somehow still didn’t annoy Obi-Wan, they met the curious Jawa clan.


End file.
